Nanny Joans 60th Birthday Party
Getting Ready Nicole:Boys we gonna get ready for Your Nans Birthday Joel:No Nicole:You have to come with Us Dressed up in Her Andy McCluskey Cosplay Dencia:Mum I got 80s Synth Pop Party to go to its dress up like a 80s Synth Pop icon so ive decided to chose Andy McCluskey from Enola Gay Video Nicole:Thats Fine Dencia:Its at the same venue Nicole:Ok Denica:(Singing) Enola Gay You shouldn't stay at home yesterday Paul:I Got the Present Ready Al:Where will be going Nicole:We are eating out at the same place when 80s synth Party is held On The Way is listening to OMDs Enola Gay Nicole:If You don't behave you will be not watching Paw Patrol for next week do you understand Jackson.Joel,Al:Ok Mummy At The Party Nicole:Its when Fireworks goes off Joel:I'M NOT GOING TO THE PARTY ANYWAY WE WANT TO WATCH PAW PATROLLLLLLLL Nicole:You are coming with us to the party and that's Final sees Her Friend Maddie Cosplay as Paul Humphreys Dencia:Wow Maddie:You are Andy McCluskey,Selfie Denica:Awesome Took a Selfie Denica:And also ive brought Electric Dreams on DVD on the Big Screen see the President Brandon Dressed up as Adam Ant Brandon:Thanks Andy McCluskey as know as Denica,you are a life saver Denica:Youre welcome Brandon:We gonna go in the party is about to start Al:Can we come with you Brandon:Its for Grown ups Only Maddie:Brandon is Right Nicole:Come on Boys we are going to eat in the Restraint Joel:EATING OUT SUCKS The Party Begins Sat Down the boys took their IPads out and watch Paw Patrol with Headphones Nanny Joan:Err what the boys are up too Nicole:They are watching Paw Patrol Paul:Boys take your Headphones off no Headphones in restaurants Al:Shut Up Jackson:Yeah Waiter:What Drinks you want Joel;We Hate Restaurants we wanna go to that Party rather than that (Bleep) (Bleep) Boring Restaurant anyway Paul:Dont you DARE Say that word Waiter:Errr Little Boy we have Kids in here I don't want to hear that word,Thank You Nicole:4 Adult Meal and 3 Kids Meal Waiter:Ok Puts on Kiss Kiss Kiss Bang Bang Bang by OMD,Singing Loudly as People in the Restaurant gets Distracted Joel:Tick, tick, tick, tock, tock, tock Mr. Hyde and Dr. Spock (Bleep) you and your theory Nothing you do can get near me Nicole:What did we told you about saying that Word in Public,Theres Families with Children in here Nanny Joan:Wow Minnie Mouse Wallet that I always wanted,Thanks Nicole Granddad Robert:Heres for you Nanny Joan:Wow New Slippers Paul:Wait its that Dencias Spotify Playlist? Nicole:Yeah hers ifs full of JRock and Synth Pop Stuff to 80s Synth Pop Party we hear Spanadu Ballets Lifeline playing in the Background Party Chaos(Part 1) Joel:Man this is Boring Paul:Stop saying these words Jackson:I Hate Carrots Nicole:You need to eat 5 Carrots youre done Joel:Im Dont Paul:You still got few more to eat Al:Can we go to the bathroom Nicole:Ok but hurry up Boys went to the Boys Bathroom and as they get out they hear Don't You want me By The Human League Playing as the boys try to sneek in Denica and Maddie:Dont Don't you want no I don't believe it and then you wont see me don't don't you want me to Nicole wondering the Boys are Nicole:Joel,Al and Jackson where are you come on you need to be back with us Singing:Dont you want me baby Don't you want me Ohhhhh Nicole:There you are Al:We having Fun Nicole:No we are heading back and you will be remain with us to finish your dinner,Ok and Dencia the boys been listening to your Playlist Denica:I Know I didn't know it have parental on it Nicole:Come on Joel puts Paw Patrol Disk in Joel:Enjoy Dencia and Maddies Excitement OMDs Enola Gay Begins Playing Dencia:My Song is on Party Chaos(Part 2) Boys are back at the Table Paul:No Dessert until you have eaten Nicole:This is going to be a Long Night Minutes Later they finished their Dinner Birthday Cake comes in Nicole:Close your eyes and make a wish Brows the candles out Nicole:Joel Boys escape Nicole:The party is completely ruined. I have to give Them a serious beating when we get home still hear Synth Pop Music playing as Cosplay Dreamers Members sit down to watch Electric Dreams Brandon Puts the DVD player on and its Paw Patrol Tittana(Steve Strange Cosplayer):Hold On That's Not Electric Dreams Dencia:Wait its that my Brothers who did it aka Martin Fry Cosplayer Puts The Boys Paw Patrol DVD back in the Case and Puts in Electric Dreams DVD in and Nicole Puts the Boys in the car as Tony Hadley cosplayer comes out holding Paw Patrol DVD in One Hand Shan(Tony Hadley Cosplayer):I Believe this is belongs to your Sons Boys Laugh Paul:DO YOU THINK THATS FUNNY DO YOU Al:Yes Joel:We did Jackson:We Did it Paul:WHY YOU PUT PAW PATROL IN YOU KNOW DENICAS FRIENDS DONT LIKE PAW PATROL Back at 80s Synth Pop Party Eliza(Martin Fry Cosplayer):Sorry theres been a Mix Up Party Aftermath Nicole:BOYS IVE FINALLY HAD IT BOYS YOU ARE DESERVING A SPANKING! Spanks Joel with a Wooden Spoon First Joel:Ow Nicole:If I have to sizzle your rear end to fix your attitude Today I Don't like this Behaviour today young man Joel:OWWWWWW THAT HURT Nicole:Naughty Boy Paul:Why Mummy spanking you with a wooden spoon Jackson:Because we ruined Nannys Party Al:WE WANT TO WATCH PAW PATROL Paul:Too bad! You will not for 10 whole weeks Spanks Al With Wooden Spoon Next Nicole:Shame on you,Al! Don't be bad! Al:We wish youre dead Nicole:DONT SAY THAT TO ME Nicole Spanks Jackson with a Wooden Spoon Jackson:WE ARE SORRY Nicole:Shut up, you bad Boy! Don't even think about doing what you have done again so now you boys need to write a sorry note your Nan Boys Begin to Write Sorry Notes Sorry Note Said "I'm not sorry"Category:Party Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties